


One Shots Ships

by Boybandlover92



Series: Ships' One Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Harry Potter References, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Love, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boybandlover92/pseuds/Boybandlover92
Summary: These are One Shots of my favorite ships! Literally, all of them! lol.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to do one, let me know.  
> I don't know if I did the math right or not. Please let me know.

 

**Part 1:** **Thorfinn and Hermione**

         

**Secret Relationship**

       A lovely day like this one, which became a norm for them, was hidden away at the Shrieking Shack. Every since the battle of the Ministry in her fifth year, where they had began to love and lust. Hermione Granger had her relationship secretly unknown to the wizarding world and the war. Her lover, the man that she loves and hopes that they are able to marry after the war is over. Though, she knows that with his status, which will be difficult to keep her boyfriend away from Azkaban.  
****

   Why, you may ask? The man is a death-eater, also known as Thorfinn Rowle. A man, at 24 years old; who rather protect the one he loves. The woman that has occupied his life ever since she found him slagging in the library during her first year at Hogwarts. She was eleven years old at the time, but thus, she had reach nineteen before any of her class mates could. It surprised him, she said how it happened after their first meeting in this old bedroom.

   Funny, how after a few years away, they had come together in her fifth year at the Ministry. They spoke after his best mate had released her from his arms and the fighting began. She ran down the line of shelves that held the different prophecies. There was something about her, he knew. The last day in which he saw her, was his graduation day at Hogwarts at the end of her first year. Now, she grew into a beautiful woman and he was drooling at just the sight of her.

  “Thorfinn?” She asked.

  “Hello, sunshine.” Finn smiled, happily.

 She ran into his arms, about to kiss his lips passionately, though he put his finger to his lips. “Not here, sunshine. We must leave before anyone sees us together.”

  “Let’s leave, then. I want to go, Finn. Please!” He nodded as they disapparated from the Ministry and to the Shack, no one dares to enter.

 “Sunshine, I’ve missed you!”

 “I’ve missed you too, FInnie.”

 “You look taller, Hermione. Taller than any girl would in her fifth year. Why is that?”

 “I used a time-turner during my third year to achieve all the classes at Hogwarts. Thus, I am seventeen. My birthday was in September—“

 “On the 19th, I remember, Sunshine.”

 “Finn, please!” She moaned for the man she longed for ever since her first year.

 “You are legal and I assume that it would—“

 "Shut up, Finnie and kiss me!” She collided her lips against his, before he responded passionately.

     

    That was a year ago, now they met whenever they could in the Shrieking Shack. He loves the Gryffindor Princess and would do anything to make sure they would marry after the war was over. If the Ministry will allow their marriage acceptable for the Wizarding World. Ever since her first year at Hogwarts, he had never been with another girl, because she was all he ever thought about. He wished to be with her and to protect her with all his heart. After that first shag in her fifth year, he vowed that he would never cheat on her or lie to his beautiful love. She was all he ever needed and wanted in a witch.

  “Finn!”

 “Coming, sunshine!” He thrusted into his witch, hard and passionately. “I love you, Hermione!”

 “I love you too, Finn!”

  There, a swirl of white light appeared circling round them as they made love. The light, disappearing into their bodies as rings appeared on their wedded fingers.

  “Finnie? What the bloody hell was that?”

  “A bond. A magical wedded bond. We are married now, Sunshine.”

  “What!? No!” Her husband stopped thrusting and pulled out. “Finnie?”

  “Do you not love me, Sunshine?” He growled.

  “Of course, I love you, you viking!” She kissed his nose. “I thought we’d be married after the war, like we’ve planned. Not like this, Thorfinn.”

  “I know, love. We must figure this out because we will both be at risk if the ministry or The Dark Lord knew about our marriage.”

  “There is someone who can help us. You might not like it, but he is the only person to help us.”

  “Please tell me, it is not Dumbledore. Sunshine, he can not know about us! That is too dangerous!”

  “He would never tell anyone, Finnie. Other than, if Professor Snape found out himself. That would only be two people who would know about us.” He kissed the base of her neck.“We need to find out about this bond and why did it happen. Please, Finn?”

  “Fine, go to your Dumbledore. I’ll wait for you here.” Hermione had gotten dressed and disapparated to Hogwarts.

 

(**~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~******~~~~~**)

 

Thorfinn Rowle, a spy for the light side, helping his old headmaster and his wife to conquer The Dark Lord. Severus, the other spy for Dumbledore, really knew how to cover his tracks. Hermione has convinced him that being on the light side would help their situation to keep him out of Azkaban to service a sentence for death. He loves the little witch, who has become his wife and the bearer of his unborn son.

The Dark Lord hadn’t seemed to have noticed that Thorfinn was officially married and expecting a child. That is when he knew that Voldemort had not cared about his followers or their lives, no matter if they brought new Death-Eaters into this world.

  “Rowle, Severus tells that you are excepting a child?” The man, Lupin asks him after an Order meeting.

“Why would he tell you that? He isn’t suppose to say anything!”

  “Thorfinn, it is alright to tell others things here. Besides, we are delighted that you and your wife are excepting a child.” Dumbledore says, as the children came into the kitchens.

  He noticed his wife hadn’t appeared with her friends, thus signaling that she wanted to see him before he and Severus left. Thorfinn turned to Severus and nodded, before heading to the third floor to his young wife. He knocked on the door, three times as to know that is was him. She opened the door, smiling as her stomach grew the size of a watermelon.

  “Finnie, do you have to go soon?”

 “Yes, sunshine. I do.” He closed the door to the bedroom, before snogging his wife passionately.

 “Do your friends know you are here, pregnant and married?” She shook her head, sadly before looking down at the ground.

 “Dumbledore does not want them to know that I am married, just pregnant. It will suffice to win the war against The Dark Lord. I do not see how it will, honestly.”

 “I will talk with Dumbledore. I prefer that you live with me at Rowle Rock. This arrangement is not bloody working for us and I vowed to protect you; my wife.”

 “Finnie, let it go. You know he will not budge about keeping me away from The Order.”

 “You are carrying my child, sunshine. I need you to be closer to me!”

  “I love you, Finnie.”

 “I love you, Sunshine.”

 

(****~~~~***~~~~****~~~~~*****~~~~~******~~~~~*****~~~~~****)

 

   Hermione only live in Rowle Rock for the weekends and Hogwarts for the weekdays, thus, it was short-lived after Dumbledore was killed. Thorfinn took his wife to his manor and to watch over their son, who was three months old. She reveled to her husband that she must leave to go hunt for Horcruxes to destroy The Dark Lord. He hadn’t liked the idea of her being captured and tortured by the must evilest wizard in the Wizarding World. She wanted to dispose of the snake-like man that her husband knew for most of his life. Finally, convincing her husband, that she should leave to help Harry. They made love as it would be the last time they might see each other until the war was over.

Thorfinn took care of their son as his wife fought to destroy the Dark Lord. One day, he heard that Potter was captured and sent to Malfoy Manor. He knew she should have never gone to fight, but it was too late to know if she escaped or not. He waited weeks to hear, but Rabastan came to inform him that the battle of Hogwarts was going down in a bit and they needed all the Death-Eaters that they could fund for battle. Finn asked one of his elves to watch his son as he would be away. 

   He saw her in the crowd of Hogwarts students, thus realizing that she must of have arrived a few hours prior to the battle and fought. His wife slightly smirked as he grinned, before anyone noticed their exchange. After Potter came back from the dead, the battle began again! Thorfinn ran towards his wife as she and the rest of the school charged back into The Great Hall. The doors closed before he could reach her, but, he knew she would be fine.

   After about an hour, everyone was inside, watching as Potter fought against The Dark Lord. Within minutes, The Dark Lord was dead and that meant all Death-Eaters were on the run. His wife approached him before he could leave the grounds. Dumbledore had told McGonagall about Thorfinn’s reform to the Light side with Hermione’s help and that they had a son together. Once the Aurors appeared, Thorfinn gulped and scared for his life.

   Hermione stood by his side as some Aurors glared angrily at him as they passed by. Kingsley had known about Thorfinn and Hermione’s marriage before anyone else and what Thorfinn had decided to do against The Dark Lord.

    An auror tried to take Thorfinn away, but with the help of Kingsley, McGonagall and a trip to the Headmaster’s office to see Dumbledore. Harry and the other Aurors were angry that one of the death-eaters had slipped away from them. Kingsley had offered that Finn had a hand in helping to defeat The Dark Lord, thus, Potter wasn’t convinced. Dumbledore talked with Harry and Kingsley about making sure that Thorfinn would not be sent to Azkaban and not have a sentence to death or dementor’s kiss.

  “He should be in Azkaban!” Weasel shouted after they came back from the headmaster’s office. “He’s a death-eater, Harry!”

  “Apparently, he’s been in Order meetings since our sixth year. Hermione had been hidden in one of the rooms during that time, as we hadn’t known that she was there.”

  "Dumbledore hadn't told anyone that Hermione was my wife and she was barring my child. He kept that to himself and McGonagall. Honestly, this was never meant to be rumored to The Dark Lord. I wouldn't stand here if it was known that Hermione was my wife." 

  “Besides, I was with child, Ron. Headmaster did not want anyone to know of my marriage or my son. Please Ron, this is not the time to discuss everything to you.”

  “Why Mione, because he shagged you to death!”

  “I love him, you daft idiot!” His wife sobbed onto his chest as his arm wrapped round her waist.

  “Hermione—you don’t love him, it isn’t true? I know you love me!”

  “I told you that we are friends, Ron. Nothing else! Please, I wish not to discuss this anymore!”

  The Weasel grunted and turned round to his other friends, who were sympathetic towards Finn’s wife. Potter, who nodded to his friends, before turning back to Thorfinn.

  “I do not know everything and I do not wish to care, though, I am putting you under arrest for crimes with Volde—“

   “You listen to me, Harry Potter, and listen very clearly. Because I am not going to say it again! If you arrest my husband in front of Order members who know the truth other than myself, I solemnly swear that if you take my husband to Azkaban this minute, I can tell you, RIGHT NOW, I will never speak to you again! Do you understand!?”

  “Harry, you should listen to her. If you do not listen, I think she means it.” Luna says, as Neville and Dean came over.

  “Fine! I’ll just let him run free so the whole wizarding world could kill him!”

  “We have that covered, Harry. Dumbledore made sure it was taken care of after he died. Thorfinn is a free man, not a Death-Eater.” Kingsley says, calmly.

 “You should be Minister, Kings.” Hermione said after Kingsley defended her husband.

 “I suppose so. I seem to like the idea. Thank you, Hermione.”

 “Sunshine, we must leave. Finn is being watched by the elves.”

 “Oh, yes. It’s been months since I’ve seen Finn.” His young wife began to sob.

 “Its alright, sunshine. He’s been fine and has grown a bit.”

 

      (*~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*)

 

  “Finnie, I’m sorry.”

   “Sorry for what, sunshine?”

   “That I left you for—“

  “No, sunshine. It was fine to do what you needed to do. Besides, we would still be serving Him and Potter would possible be dead.”

   “I suppose, dear.”

  “Come, let’s rest, wife.”

   They laid together in bed, naked and warm. Thorfinn couldn’t let himself be angry at his beautiful witch, because he knew she had to do what was right. Hermione was the woman he needs and the one he always have for the rest of his life. The witch that gave him a child to the Rowle name and heir. Finn, which they chose to call their son, was already a year old. His wife had missed most of his first year after he was three months old. He had taken care of his son without her. Thinking back, he should have tried harder for her to stay behind, though if she did, The Dark Lord would have tortured her for information about the Potter boy. He couldn’t have his little witch bleed to nothing if he couldn’t help it. The man hadn’t cared about the females as much as the death-eaters did for their wives. He hadn’t told the lot of them that he had a son or was married. He knew his mates would have asked who it was and such things like that. The Dark Lord never asked him of neither, which he was lucky enough that Hermione actually had left. That day Antoni came to say Potter was captured and sent to Malfoy Manor, he knew Hermione was with her friend. He should ask his wife about that day, unknown to him, it was worse for his wife to endure.

  “Finnie, dear?”

  “Yes, love?”

“Do you think I am a dirty filthy mudblood?” She gasped.

 Where did his wife get a daft thought like that!? He knew she was one, but he never really cared of her status before. Did something happen while she was gone hunting Horcurxes? Was it dramatic or traumatic for his little witch?

  “No, love. I would never think that you are—that word. You’re my wife and mother to our child. I love you, witch! Why would you ask such a horrid question?”

  “Bellatrix has called me that a few times since fifth year and the night we were in Malfoy Manor, she used that to her advantage.” Hermione pulled her sleeve up, where a red blooded word had carved into her skin. Mudblood.

 “She carved that!?” He gulped as his wife nodded. “Why didn’t you tell me, sunshine? I would have helped you!”

 “Finnie, if you came to my rescue, what would happen to you if they all knew about us!?”

 “I—I guess you are right, love. I am sorry.” He kissed her temple.

 “It’s alright, Finnie.” She leaned closer to him, bare chest against chest. He roamed over her small frame and began snogging his beautiful wife.

 

(**~~~~~****~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~******~~~~~~**)

 

**15 years later:**

   

       Hermione Rowle and her husband were taking their children; the five Rowles to King’s Cross Station for the Hogwarts Express. Her daughter Rose; fourteen years old in fourth year and was a Gryffindor. As her firstborn; their son Finn Junior, who was sixteen years old in his sixth year and in Slytherin like his father. Their third child; Hugo, was in Ravenclaw, a third year boy. The fourth child: Talla, was in Gryffindor and twin to Hugo, also a third year. The last child; Thomas Rowle, a first year and would possible be with Finn Junior in Slytherin. Thorfinn tried to keep calm as boys drooled over Rose’s appearance. Hermione held her husband back as Harry and Ginny came with their children. Rose talked with James, who was a year younger than her. Hugo was mates with Albus, as James ignored his younger brother. Hugo became Al’s new friend after one summer at Grimmuald Place. Lily Luna was the same age as the twins, thus becoming close friends with Talla while at Hogwarts and outside of school.

 “Mione, Rowle.” Harry says, after hugging Hermione.

 “Potter.” Thorfinn faked a grin for his witch. “Mrs. Potter.” He smiled at the ginger witch, though she wasn’t as much as a pain than her husband had been.

 “Mother, we shall be on the train now.” Finn Junior says, taking Talla’s hand to guide her along with him.

 “Alright, children. Write us as soon as you can!” Hermione smiled as the children walked off to the train with The Potter’s children.

 “Mione, would you like to have tea with us at Grimmuald Place?” The ginger witch asked Thorfinn’s wife.

 “Finnie, it’s alright if you want to go home. I’ll be home in a couple of hours.” Hermione tried to sway away from Thorfinn.

 “Bloody hell, sunshine. What are you on about?” He wrapped his arm round his wife’s waist. “I wouldn’t mind to come. No kids at home to go back to.”

  The ginger witch giggled at Thorfinn’s joke of having the manor empty of no children. He smiled as Harry shook his head. The quartet left King’s Cross to Grimmauld Place for afternoon tea. Which ended, with both couples spending the rest of the day together past 12 in the morning talking and which they hadn’t seem to go against one another.

 

      **The End**


	2. Snamione: Unexpected Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some strong language. Just to let you know.

**Part 2**

 

_Part 1 of Snamione: Unexpected Marriage_

    **Severus Snape & Hermione Granger **

**' _The Spy'_**

 

****

After that day in her third year, Hermione had always known that Professor Snape and her were soulmates, thus not knowing how to come close to the dungeon bat of Hogwarts. She had been using the time-turner that her Head of House had given her to achieve her classes for the year. By November, she had already turned eighteen, despite the various use of the time-turner and she wanted to married to Snape before the war took the both of them away from each other.

 

Hermione walked down to the dungeons to ask for help on her potions homework and wanted to seduce him to fall in love with her. She hopes that this would work and that the cold-hearted professor would say yes to being her fiancé.

 

 _If only he said yes,_ Hermione thought.

 

“Come in!” Snape says after she knocked on the door.

 

“Sorry, professor. I was wondering if I could ask for help on this portions of the potions homework.”

 

“What is it, Miss. Granger?”

 

“Acceptio agelie!”

 

“You are very beautiful, Miss. Granger.” The professor smiled and drooled at the sight of the Gryffindor girl.

 

“Hermione, if you please, Severus.”

 

“Yes, Hermione.”

 

“Severus, what do you really think of me? Honest truth?”

 

“You are bright and intelligent. You are very beautiful and any wizard would be lucky to have a witch like you.”

 

“Aw Severus, that is so sweet!”

 

The next thing that happened, was unplanned and the couple ended their night in Severus’ bedchambers.

 

                (~~~****~~~~~~******~~~~~~*****~~~~~~******~~~~***~~~)

 

Severus woke up, strangely and naked. Naked! What in Salazzar sakes!? How did this come about? That’s when he noticed the brunette witch by his side in the bed. “Granger?” She was fast asleep and naked.

_She wasn’t that horrid last night. Decent._ He thought.

 

 _I suppose I could keep the witch,_ he thought.

 

The witch stirred from her sleep. “Good Morning, lioness.”

 

“Good morning, Severus.” She purred.

 

“Last night was incredible, little witch! I have never had a night like that before.”

 

“What are you on about, Severus?”

 

He smirked, “I think I’ll keep you ‘round for awhile.” Hermione smiled. “How do you feel, lioness?”

 

“It’s perfect, dear. How about forever, instead?”

 

Severus sighed. He loves the little witch, but should he bond himself to her?

 

“Yes, my little witch. I’ll have you forever.” He kissed her temple. “We must make arrangements with Dumbledore before bonding.”

 

“If you insist, Sev.”

 

“I insist alright. Come, my bride. We must meet Albus.”

 

(***~~~~****~~~*****~~~~~****~~~~***)

 

“If you two are sure about this, then I’ll bond you together.” Albus says, in the head’s office.

 

Severus looked at his little witch, she was of age and it—he was in love with the Gryffindor Princess.

 

“I love you, witch! It’s alright with me. I’ll have you forever.”

 

“I love you too, Sev. I think I’ll prefer to be by your side, as long as we can.”

 

“Indeed, witch. I must say, we won’t have long.”

 

“Then, I will bond you now.” Albus quickly gave the bonding spell and instantly, they were bonded. “Congratulations, Master and Madam Snape!”

 

“Thank you, professor.” Hermione says, as Severus grunted.

 

“I shall recommend that you are no longer a student here, Mrs. Snape. Though, next year, will be different.”

 

“Albus!” Severus growled. “No such time for things like that!”

 

“Dear, what is he talking about?”

 

“It is nothing, Madam. We shall discuss later. Come, to our chambers, wife.” They left the headmaster’s office and to the dungeons.

 

They were stopped by some red ties—Gryffindor. “Hermione, where are you going!?” They heard Ron shout across the corridor.

 

“Ignore the Weasley, Madam. We shall not cause a scene.” Severus had his arm round his wife’s waist.

 

“Hermione!” The Weasel kept shouting as it made a whole lot of Hogwarts students turning to the commotion that Ron was causing.

 

“Severus, I have to say something.” She had decided to face her friend.

 

“Not right now, witch. At dinner, we will make an announcement about our bond.”

 

They entered the dungeons, ignoring Ron’s shouts and the onlookers of students in the corridors of Hogwarts.

 

“Severus, the rumors will spread! We have to go and—“ Her husband quickly grabbed his arm and stepped away from her. “Severus, is anything wrong?”

 

“The Dark Lord. Stay in our chambers, do not leave until I come back. Understand?” Hermione nodded. “If I do not come back in three hours, inform Albus.”

 

“I will, dear. I love you.” She kissed his cheek, as he grinned.

 

“I love you, lioness. Stay here.” He apparated away to The Dark Lord.

 

(***~~~~****~~~~*****~~~~~******~~~~****~~~~***)

 

Hermione had listened to the orders her new husband commanded of her. She waited in their chambers and stayed waiting for her dungeon bat. Waited and waited. Nothing. Finally, after three long hours, which Severus said if he didn’t come back within that time, go to Albus. It was what she did and he came to the dungeons to see if anything was left behind. Nothing.

 

“We shall wait, Madam Snape.” He smiled, before noticing how pale the new Madam seems. “Hermione, are you well? I think you are with child.”

 

“What!? That’s impossible!”

 

“Look, I shall get Madam Pomfrey for you. We do not know how long until Severus will return.”

 

“How long as he been gone before?”

 

“Sometimes, Tom keeps them over two days in certain punishments and tortures.”

 

“What shall I do as I wait for him?”

 

“Nothing, but read or sleep. I suppose he advise that you do not leave?” She nods.”Very well. Poppy shall come by soon.”

 

After Poppy had finished doing tests, it was indeed certain that I was pregnant. “He will be come back soon, deary.”

 

“I am scared, Poppy!”

 

“It’s alright, dear. Once he comes, you have nothing to worry about.”

 

                            (*~~~~****~~~*****~~~~~~*******~~~~~*)

 

“Severus, you have disobeyed my orders! You married a mudblood!”

 

“Albus had insisted that I do so because of the G—witch.” He was in pain, been here for four hours now. Should have been back to his witch already.

 

“The mudblood? Who is the—“

 

“No one, My Lord. Just a witch who graduated Hogwarts and—“

 

“Do not lie to me, Severus!” He looked round the group of Death Eaters. “Lucius! Go to Severus’ chambers and fetch the girl!”

 

“No, My Lord! Please!” Severus cried out.

 

“Crucio!” The potions master fell to the ground. “That should teach you, Snape.”

 

Lucius came back with Severus’ godson and Hermione clinging to Draco’s shirt.

 

“Hermione?” Severus says, in agony. The Dark Lord crushed Severus’ ankle with the heel of his foot, which caused Severus to scream loudly.

 

“My Lord, please!” Lucius shouted at the evil man. He started talking to his son secretly, Draco slowly walked back to the doors, with Hermione as everyone watched Severus scream in agony.

 

The doors quietly opened, as Draco slipped Hermione thru the gap of the door opening. No one had turned to look up, not even the Dark Lord. Draco quickly walked Hermione out of the manor and back to Hogwarts.

 

“It isn’t safe for you in uncle’s chambers now. Father was told you might be here, hence, now you are to move back to the tower. I suppose going to Dumbledore.”

 

“Everything was fine until Severus hadn’t come back.”

 

“Yes, I suppose you can say that, Hermione.” He sighed. “Uncle will be fine, Mia. Don’t worry. We’re here.” The door to the Headmaster’s office opened, letting the duo walk up the stairs.

 

            ~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~

 

“I see we will be without Severus for another day or two.” The Headmaster says, smiling.

 

“I suggest that Hermione isn’t left alone or in the dungeons fending for herself.” Draco tells Albus. “Father knew where to come because The Dark Lord told him where to grab Hermione. He had informed me to come because he needed someone to take Madam Snape back here without being noticed.”

 

“Thank you, Draco. I will make a space for you two in the Room of Requirements to be safe. I think you should be with her, Draco for all safety reasons and you know more than anyone.”

 

“Yes, headmaster.”

 

The headmaster took us to the room of hidden things and it was set to a common room and two bedrooms. “Just until Severus comes back. You shall be safe here.”

 

We thanked him.. but it oddly felt strange that I had to stay with Draco while I waited for Severus to come back.

 

'I am sorry this is happening, godmother. Usually, uncle is back by now.”

 

“I hope he comes back soon. I really miss him, Draco.”

 

“He’ll come back to you, Mia. Don’t fret.”

 

             ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~

 

It was two days later, when McGonagall came to tell us that Severus had arrived in the dungeons and was injured. Draco and I went to follow her to the dungeons, before we went into his private quarters. There he was, laying in our bed, passed out and being healed by Madam Promfrey. “He shall be fine now, but he needs his rest, honestly. We have no idea what that horrid man does to his followers. He is horrid and hope he dies soon.” Madam Promfrey spoke her mind before leaving the quarters.

 

“It’s alright, godmother. He’ll wake up and notice you by his side. How happy he will be when he finally sees you after three days.” Draco whispered in my ear, as he held me while I cried against his chest.

 

“Severus is a strong man, Madam Snape. He knows how strong he is and he will wake up soon.” Dumbledore says, before leaving the room.

 

“Draco, your things are back in your old dormitory now. You may go to the Slytherin Dungeons as Professor Snape is back at Hogwarts.” McGonagall says, as Draco nodded before turning back to me.

 

“Please, let me know if you and uncle need anything, Mia. Alright?”

 

“Yes, I will let you know, Drake. I’ll be alright.” He nods, before kissing my forehead and leaving the quarters.

 

“Madam Snape, you shall let me know when he has awoken. Shall he teach classes or not, it all depends on how he feels.”

 

“Yes, Professor. I have a question to ask.” She nods. “Are we sure he isn’t imposter being Severus?”

 

“Oh, we already checked it. Severus has very strong and tough wards round the quarters. No one else who impersonates him can never get inside. You are safe from that, Madam Snape.”

 

“Thank you, Professor.” She smiles before leaving the chambers, as I was left alone with my husband.

 

             ~~~~~~~  ~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~

 

I woke up with an odd feeling between my legs, as I could feel the bed shake slightly before opening my eyes and seeing Severus hover above me as he thrusted into my entrance.

 

“Good Morning, Madam Snape.” He growled as he began to kiss my naked form.

 

“Good Morning, Master Snape.” I moan as he pleasured my needs. “Dear, I have missed you!”

 

“I am home now, wife.” He drawled out before snogging my face off. “You are so tight, Madam, as I plan to shag you every morning to get my fill of you!”

 

“I hope you take me like this every morning, dear husband.” He grunted as I kiss his large nose. “I have something to tell you, Sev.”

 

“Let it wait, Hermione. I am quite busy—“

 

“Please, Severus! It is of importance!” He glared as he stopped thrusting, I was almost scared to tell him.

 

“I’m pregnant, Sev. I found out a little while after you left. When Draco and I appeared at the Manor with Lucius. I had already told them, because Draco wanted me to stay at school instead of following his father. Lucius hadn’t looked happy, and I suppose he sensed that I was pregnant by how pale I looked to him. I am sorry they found out before you, dear, your brother was quicker to acknowledge that I was carrying his brother’s child.”

 

“How could you!?” He screamed as he left me cold on our bed.

 

“I didn’t have to! Lucius said I was before I could tell you. Why we made sure to get me to escape when he wasn’t looking!” I quickly called Draco in our minds, as he responded as he was on his way already with Father coming from the Manor.. “How was I suppose to tell you, Severus! Just walk right in and then, get killed by a death eater! Sure, and leave you already as a widower hours after we bonded!”

 

“Don’t except that I should believe what you tell me, slut!”

 

“Severus!?” I began to cry, as our bedroom door opened; Lucius and Draco.

 

“Little brother?” It was Lucius, Severus glared as his brother shook his head. “I am sorry I knew before you, but you know we couldn’t tell you in front of The Dark Lord. Your wife isn’t a slut, brother. She tells the truth, Severus.”

 

“I don’t believe her.” My husband says, as Draco comforted me in his arms. “I will go talk with Dumbledore and I except that you leave, Ms. Granger before I return from the headmaster’s office.”

 

“I’m not leaving!” I screamed at my husband. “Please, Severus!”

 

“I want you out!” My husband went to change into his robes as Lucius followed his little brother to argue.

 

          (***~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~******~~~~~~ ******`~~~******)

 

An hour later, Severus arrived back in our chambers, as he noticed I hadn’t left like he requested. Lucius and Draco hid in the bedroom, as they slightly had the door cracked to watch Severus’ movements.

 

“I told you to leave, slut!”

 

“I’m not leaving, Severus! I’m your wife for crying out loud!” I stood up from the couch, hoping the Malfoy men could still see Severus from their view,

 

“You shall’t be my wife anymore, Ms. Granger. I have asked you to leave my chambers, yet, you have refused to do so.” He growled.

 

“Our chambers, Severus. I told you the truth. I hadn’t been with anyone else but, you!” He came closer, I was scared, til I heard a slap across my face.I immediately hit the floor before catching myself from the fall.

 

   ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~

 

I woke up back in my wedded bed, with Madam Promfrey by my side. I tried to remember what had happened, then it came back. Severus had slapped me and I hit the floor, passing out.

 

“Madam Snape?”

 

“Hi, Madam Promfrey. May I see Lucius Malfoy please?”

 

“Are you sure, dear?” I nod. I wasn’t going to say anything to Severus. Not yet. She left to fetch Lucius, a minute later, he came in alone. He silenced the room and locked it.

 

“Madam?”

 

“May I stay with you and Narcissa at Malfoy Manor please?” I sobbed.

 

“It isn’t safe for you there, Madam. The Dark Lord is there.”

 

“I do not care! If my husband will not allow me in our chambers, then so be it. I shall not wonder Hogwarts, scared to run into him. Please!”

 

“Fine, you must stay with Draco. No one ever goes near his room, not even The Dark Lord.”

 

“Thank you, Lucius.” He nods before packing my things in my suitcase. “I need to get dress.” He leaves as I get dressed. The door opened, I turned to find Severus sadly looking at me. “Yes, Professor Snape?”

 

“Lioness, I am so sorry!” He held me in his arms, softly, sobbing as he pleaded his forgiveness. “I was angry and hurt that I hadn’t known first about our child. I am over the moon excited for the child we made together. Please, Hermione! You do not know how sorry I am for hitting you! I’d do anything, anything you ask of me. Just, please—stay with me!? I promise you, things will be better. Take me back, lioness, please?”

 

“I am sorry, Severus.You hurt me physically and emotionally, that I must leave you here. I am sorry our short-lived marriage hadn’t worked. Thank you. I must take my leave now as you had requested.”

 

“Please! I promise to never do what I did you, Hermione! I love you! I promised myself that I wouldn’t—be like my father! I already broke that rule!” He fall to the floor, upon his knees, wrapping his arms round my tiny belly as he sobbed. “I’m sorry! I need you, lioness!” I felt bad for him, should I really leave him behind? If I do, what would happen to him? Would he die by the hands of Voldemort? I must stay by his side, so he could raise our child with me.

 

I combed my fingers into his greasy long hair, as he slowly stopped sobbing against my belly. “I will stay, Severus. But, if you hurt me once more. I am leaving. Immediately.”

 

“Thank you, my love. I would never hurt you again!” He got to his feet, used his wand to unpack my suitcase. He kissed my temple, as he held me close against his body. “I love you, witch.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

              (***~~~~******~~~~*****~~~~*******~~~~~******~~~~~***)

 

**16 years later:**

 

  Severus and I survived the war. Voldemort never suspected that Severus was a spy and Harry killed Voldemort in front of everyone in The Great Hall. We raised our twins; Severus and Charlotte. They are in their sixth now as Junior was sorted into Slytherin and Lotte is in Gryffindor. My husband never hurt me again like that night when I told him I was pregnant. We had another set of twins; girls, Beth and Katie Snape. They are in their fifth year, Beth in Ravenclaw and Katie in Hufflepuff. A year after the girls were born, I gave birth to our third set of twins; two boys. John and Micah. John is in Slytherin as Micah is in Gryffindor with Charlotte. They are both in their fourth year. After the twin boys, we had quadruplets; Two boys and two girls, Holden, Jean, Greg, and Mallory. Greg and Jean are in Ravenclaw with their older sister Beth. Mallory and Holden are in Slytherin with Junior and John. They are all in their third year. After the quadruplets, we had triplets; one boy and two girls. Seth, Samantha, and Sally. Seth in Gryffindor, Sam in Ravenclaw and Sally in Hufflepuff. They are in their second year. We finally have first years again, magical twin boys who we adopted from the Wizarding Orphanage when they were a year old. Jack and Kenny. They were to be sorted this year. 

 

   We were pregnant when we adopted the boys; a little girl came into our world. Faith Love Snape. She has to wait in a few months for her Hogwarts letter to come, but she is special to us. Though, Severus and I hadn’t stopped after our little girl. Triplets; Two boys and a girl. Jan, Lenox, and Jasmyne. They have two years before Hogwarts. Then, we wanted to adopt again; twin sisters. Jillian and Jane. They were ten when we adopted, and that was two years ago. They had received their Hogwarts letters last year when they turned eleven. They had another sister and a baby brother who were nine and eight at the time that we tried to adopt the girls. So, we adopted their siblings too. The girls are in their second year now. Jill is in Hufflepuff and Jane is in Gryffindor. Their younger sister was nine when we adopted her, she has just received her letter a month before term began, and now in her first year, Not sorted yet. Hallie Snape is with Jack and Kenny to get sorted. Their brother Xavier is ten at the moment, so he has another year before going to Hogwarts. He’ll be home with our other children for the term before the others come back for Christmas Holiday. 

 

   My husband had asked me the night after the siblings came home with us, if we could have more children. I wasn’t sure if he still felt sorry for hurting me that night many years previous, but I never said no to my husband. He has been a wonderful father and husband. I am very happy that I never left him like I had planned that night. We would have never had the children we have now in our manor. We received honors, First Merlin for the defeat against Voldemort with Harry and Ron, as others who survived. He inherited riches from the Prince vaults as he was the last line of the Prince line from his mother. His father’s sister who had died, gave my husband money that the Snape family hadn’t touched in centuries, which we had to change to Wizarding money after it was accepted to Severus. Let’s just say, our family was now very rich; about as rich as The Malfoy family. It seems his father wanted them to be poor, as his aunt told Severus that they had so much money still. She left it to her only nephew. 

 

 Our last, as of now, are twin boys. Dean and Logan. They are two years old. Nine years til they go to Hogwarts. What my husband doesn’t not know, was that I was pregnant again. I wanted to surprise him at home. 

 

“Dear, could you please come here? I want to ask you something.”

 

My husband walked into our bedroom, smiling and wrapped his arms round my waist. “Yes, lioness?”

 

“Please open that box on your desk?”

 

He glanced at the box and back towards me. “What is it, witch?”

 

“Open the box, Sev.” He took the box, opening the lid and saw the muggle test with a onesie. “One last time?”

 

He smiled, before taking me in his arms, and snogging my face off. “I love you, lioness.”

 

“I love you too, Headmaster Snape.” He growled as he lifted me onto his desk. “Take me, Headmaster? I’ve been a naughty girl and I need to be punished!”

 

He vanished our clothes, before pumping into my entrance. “Madam has been very naughty! I will take you all over this room if you don’t stop being naughty.”

 

I played naughty with my husband and before I knew it, we had shagged on every inch of his study. “Naughty, Madam Snape! So naughty for your husband!” He growled as I moan.

 

He left me cold, before cleaning off our bodies and made our clothes appear again. “I must go, Madam. The Headmaster shall be at Hogwarts now.” He kissed my cheek, before kissing my temple.

 

“Tonight?”

 

“Tonight, lioness. I’ll come and sleep with you and the child tonight.” He smiled before waling towards the floo. “I’ll tell you what houses the children get sorted into.”

 

“And we may guess what this child will be in when it comes its’ turn at Hogwarts.”

 

“Deal, wife.” He came closer and held me in his arms. “You do not know how sorry I still am for that night. I know you forgave me and I wish that I hadn’t done it to you. The love you have shown me since, with all the children you birthed and we adopted together. I wish that I could change that night and been different when you told me you were pregnant.”

 

“It’s alright, Sev. I forgave those years ago and you haven’t hurt me since. You are a wonderful father and an amazing husband.” I kissed his cheek.”I am grateful for the man you are and the Headmaster that everyone trusts. I love you, Severus Snape.”

 

“I love you, Madam Snape.” We kissed passionately before going to our bedroom to shag happily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!


	3. Harry PotterxLuna Lovegood

**Part 3**

 

**Harry Potter & Luna Lovegood **

_**'Romance'**_

Harry had been good friends with Luna since he met her at school. After he dated Cho in his fifth year, he wasn’t ready to date anyone else. But, the blonde had crept back into his head. He finally asked her to Slughorn’s Party as friends. That night, after taking her back to Ravenclaw Tower, he kissed her passionately. They dated after that, until Dumbledore was killed. He had to let her go, so he could find the Horcruxes. He broke up with her in the room of hidden things. She smiled and spoke:

 

“I will wait for you, Harry Potter.” She kissed his lips once more, but he felt the passion from her. They landed upon the bed as he put protection spells on her body.

 

“I love you, Luna.”

 

“I love you, Harry.”

 

 

          (*****~~~~~~*******~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~*****)

 

 

They were captured, taken to Malfoy Manor, he and Ron thrown into the dungeons. Where he found Luna with Olivander.

 

“Luna!”

 

“Harry!” She ran into his arms, as he kissed her temple. “Are you alright, love?”

 

“I’m fine, Luna. How are you?”

 

“I’m alright, love.”

 

He knew he couldn’t lose her again. He had to do it. It was now or never. “Marry me?”

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me, Luna. Marry me after this is all over. I can not live without you.”

 

“Yes, I will marry you, Harry.”

 

Dobby appeared and Harry told him what to do and come in two minutes for Ron and him.

 

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~

 

“Harry, are you sure?”

 

“Of course, I’m sure, love.” He kissed her temple, before giving her body protection spells and hovering over her pale body. “I am absolutely sure that I want to marry you, witch. There hasn’t been anyone other than you that I want as my future wife.”

 

“I can not wait til we marry, Harry Potter.”

 

“Luna Potter. Luna Potter, Oh, Luna!”

 

“OHHHH!”

 

(********~~~~~~********~~~~~~*******~~~~~******~~~~~~~*****)

 

 

The war was over. Voldemort was dead. The Light won. Harry proposed rightfully in the courtyard to keep everyone separate from the fact of all the deaths that was of the war.

They married a year later. Luna was five months pregnant when they married in the grounds of Hogwarts. Five and a half months later, they had a little boy. Harry wanted his name to be James Sirius.

Luna liked it and they continued to have children. Albus Severus, Lily Luna. Nora Jane after Luna’s mother. Micheal Seth and his twin sister Allie Jay. Dillion Cane. Catherine Joy.

 

“I love you, Mrs. Potter.”

 

“I love you, Mr. Potter.”

 

 

          The End


	4. Tomione: Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these are One Shots, but i keep writing and writing. Which they never end, so some of these stories will be divided into parts because I keep going into the stories. 
> 
> Tomione is one of my favs, so I enjoy writing them together.

 

**Part 5**

**Tomione (Tom Riddle & Hermione Granger) **

**Part 1 of** **_’Captured’_**

 

He knew the girl was a mudblood. He was originally a half-blood, yet he despises mudblood or muggles generally. Though, he needed a witch to help him from dying. That was the riddle from the old prophecy the psychic witch gave him months ago. He had to marry this brilliant witch to stay alive. She would be a traitor to The Light Side and he could chuckle as the witch chose to be his, not for another. She was bringing brought to his bedchambers by Lucius as he waited. A knock on the door, indicating that Lucius had brought the girl for her bond to him.

 

“Come in, Lucius. Bring the girl in.” The door opened, revealing his follower and the mudblood; who wore a white dress. “Ah, Hermione Granger The witch I wanted to see.” Lucius gave the girl’s arm to me, as she glared murderously towards me. I took the girl’s arm and tightly held onto it. “Now, do you know why you are in my private chambers?”

 

“To kill me?” I chuckled, as she glared back to my response.

 

“No, dear little witch, you are to be bonded with me today. I need a witch and you shall do as my wife. Madam Riddle. Perfect witch as the perfect wife.”

 

“No, I will—“ I snogged her face off as I do not like to hear the word no. She will obey my orders. The witch followed quickly as I kissed her. “I will marry you.” She muttered.

 

“Good. Lucius, bond us. Now! I want to complete our marriage in our bed.”

 

“Yes, My Lord!” Lucius bonded the witch and I.

 

“Leave, Malfoy! I want alone time with my new wife.” I smirked as threw the witch onto the bed. Lucius left before I put protection spells and silencing spells round my bedchambers.

 

I strapped her wrists to the headboard, tied her feet to muggle jail weight balls, and spread them across the floor until my vrigin witch’s entrance was wide enough for me to devour. I went in hard and painful for the witch, she screamed and cried as I thrusted roughly in my prisoner wife. “You do what I say, and no harm will come to your friends. Understand, wife?” She didn’t answer. “ANSWER ME!”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Good, be a good little wife and beg for me.” I growled. “BEG!”

 

“I need you! I want you inside of me! Please!”

 

“That’s a good little wife.” She screamed as I thrusted harder into her.

 

(*****————*******—————******————******)

 

I laid in my bed with the witch tied to the headboard, she passed out as I completed our marriage bond. I hope she becomes pregnant soon, as I want my heir to rule after I am dead.

I suppose I can fill her up some more, and she could conceive the child faster. Before I knew it, I thrusted deep inside my little witch as she woke up screaming in pain.

 

“You think I would let you sleep, my little witch.” She moaned. “I rather take you over and over til you can’t scream anymore.” The girl was quite. “Scream my name, witch and the whole manor will hear you.”

 

“What is your name?” She knew what I was called, but she isn’t a death eater. The wife was smart.

 

‘Voldemort, dear little witch. Scream til you cannot do so.” I thrusted deeper as she screamed my name for my followers to hear. “Candy!” I call for the house elf. The house elf popped into the room, and bowed as she noticed my nakedness with the little wife. “Get me that potion that helps from conception to make the sperm process quicker than Muggle? Immediately!” She bowed and popped away. Quickly as she left, she appeared back in and handed me the potion before I took if from her. “Thank you, Candy. You may leave now.” She popped away.

 

I opened her jaw, wide as she tried to squirm from my grip. I growled and she stopped, before I pour the potion into her mouth and made sure she swallowed the potion. I left her feeling cold, untied her hands from the headboard and unclasped her feet from the weights. I carried her into my loo and set her down by the loo machine. She stayed as she watched my every move. “Come, little witch, our marriage will be the talk of the wizarding world. Your capture from the Ministry of Magic and from the Department of Mysteries, hadn’t gone like you planned, huh, my bright one?”

 

She began to look pale, the sperm made it’s way into her womb, and she was now pregnant. The witch vomited in the loo as I watched with delight and pleasure. “Our son will have your brains and my looks, witch.”

 

“Go to hell!” She shouted before vomiting again.

 

“Now, now, little wife, is that what you say to your handsome husband who has blessed you with our wonderful union? I think not, witch. I think I shall call Severus and we shall both devour into your body.”

 

“No!” I slapped her across the face.

 

I called Severus in, before throwing the wife over my shoulders and throwing her on the bed. I held her hands in one of my mine, as I pushed her head down between my legs. “Suck!” She obeyed as I groan from the pleasure.

My follower came into the room, as he noticed how naked I was.”Sorry, Severus, I do wish if you came to join and devour the plum end of my wife. She needs all the punishment she can get.”

 

“Yes, My Lord.” Severus undressed and joined us on the bed, climbing in and thrusted into the end of my wife.

 

“I shall have every death eater devour her when she least excepts it as she is my prisoner and property.”

 

“Yess, of course, My Lord.”

 

(****————********——————*******————-********———————****)

 

**Hermione**

 

A month after I married Voldemort, his death eaters come once in awhile to devour the prize that is the new Madam Riddle. Mostly, they have raped me, but others take their time. Today, was the day one of them would be coming to rape me. There has been one I haven't seen since he graduated from Hogwarts during my first year. Thorfinn Rowle. I hope he comes in and takes me. My belly is now four months, and I hope I have the child soon.

 

A knock on the door, I am not allowed to speak to any of his death eaters. Thorfinn walks inside the bedroom, smirking before closing the door and putting sliencio over the room.

 

“Sunshine, it really is you.”

 

“Finnie, please.” He wraps his arm round my waist. “I’ve missed you, Finnie.”

 

“I have too, Sunshine.” He whispered in my ear. “Let’s get this over with, huh? I’ll be slow, firstie. I promise.”

 

“Finn, you don’t have to do that—it’s too late for something like—“ He snogged my face off before I could finish. I moan as he carried us into the bed.

 

“I finally get to have you, Sunshine.”

 

“I am happy too.”

 

~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~

 

“I hear you enjoyed taking Rowle in our bed unlike the rest of the lot, wife.”

 

“Who told you that!?”

 

“A little death eater, Rowle and the lot suppose to give reviews on my little prize. He has had the highest rating out of them lot. I think Severus hasn’t had you since last month. Let him rate you.”

 

It happened. The next week, Severus came into the bedroom, sadly took his robes off, as I turned to look away. He wasted no time in snogging my face off and taking my clothes off. He took me in every way on the bed before officially raping me from behind. Then, he held me in his arms before laying softly in the bed and positioned my entrance with his. He spoke, growling “Ride me, Ms. Granger!” I did and I cum for my former potions professor.

 

After he left, Voldemort came into the room and tied my hands back before pinning me under his body. “You are my prize and they all get to have a taste of you. Severus and Thorfinn seem to be top out of my death eaters.”

 

“Yes, Voldemort.”

 

“I captured your little hero and his sidekick. I want you to be dressed and we shall confront Harry Potter that you are mine now. If you do not obey my orders, punishment til you give birth to our child.”

 

“Yes, Voldemort.”

 

~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~

 

“My little witch is my prize and the mother of our child. Isn’t that right, wife?”

 

“Yes, I am now his and his property.” He began to finger my clit in front of my friends and his death eaters.

 

“See, Potter, your mudblood cum only for me and she is roused in tight pleasure. I should say so, myself, huh, my little one?”

 

“Yesss.” She moaned as I indulged all my fingers into her cunt.

 

“You must be blind, Potter, the witch is five months pregnant and we shall have a new heir to help us rule when I live forever.”

 

“You will never get away from this, Voldemort! Hermione will never love you!”

 

“Who says anything about love, Weasley.” Voldemort licked the whole left side of my face. “My wife tastes wonderful, does she not? Oh, I am sorry, she hasn’t been with another except for me. I see she has been a virgin.”

 

“Are you alright, Hermione?” Harry asks, as Voldemort tightly seized my arm before wrapping his arm round my whale belly.

 

“Yes, I am, Harry.”

 

“Good, little one.” Voldemort whispered in my ear. “Keep this up, and no punishment shall come to you tonight.” I shuttered. “You get reward. My large manhood that presented you with our child. Behave, little witch.”

 

“Yes, Voldemort.” I whimpered as he stroked my insides, widening my legs for all the men to see.

 

“Let them see my prize’s beautiful legs, little one. They have all raped you in our martial bed for free and you should not be ashamed of your pleasure.”

 

“You raped her!” Harry shouted as Ron tried to run towards us, but, Thorfinn stunned him.

 

“Ah! I took her on her first night here, and they have tasted her also. Even our dear, Professor Snape has as well.”

 

“WHAT!” Harry was beaten, before my husband set me upon my feet, putting my shackles on my wrist which is attached with a foot long chain to his own single shackle on his right wrist.

 

“We are leaving, little wife. The Order is coming for us. It was a trap.” We apparated away to Riddle Manor. “They will not find us here, witch. No one ever comes here.”

 

He walked to the first floor, into a master bedroom, vanished our clothes, before snogging my face off.

 

(*****~~~~~~ ********~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~*****)

 

**Voldemort**

 

We had been there over two weeks. I let my death eaters take hide for awhile, as the Wizarding World was looking for us. I took my wife every night, as she is now seven month pregnant with our child.

 

Tonight, was different. She hadn’t screamed or tried to fight with me. She was quite and reserved. I asked her, “Why are you quite, little one?”

 

“I only want you, My Lord. No one else inside me. Please?”

 

“What did you say?”

 

“I only want you inside me!”

 

“I feel like you are in love with me, little one. That I shall take as you will be mine forever as long as I live.”

 

“I am only yours, My Lord. No one else, but for you.”

 

“You will now answer to your Lord and husband, little one. I will kill Potter because he doesn’t have you by his side.”

 

“Harry will kill you! Just you wait, Voldemort!” I immediately tore out of my wife before flipping her over onto her hands and knees.

 

“WHAT DID YOU SAY!?” I accioed a whip and smacked her arse as she moaned with pleasure. “You are enjoying this?”

 

“Yes, Voldemort. Everything you do now, is sexy. Please continue to smack my bum.”

 

“You do love me, little one.” I sighed. “I will try this thing you call love.”

 

“Thank you, My Lord.” I smacked her with my free hand, as she moaned happily.

 

        _This will be a long marriage_ , I thought. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!


	5. Tomione 'Captured' Part 2

**Part 5**

 

**Tomione**

**Part 2 or Captured**

 

 

 

**Hermione**

 

“I need to push, Voldemort! Do not make me wait!”  
****

 

“Keep them closed, wife! A respected healer is coming.”

 

“I can not wait any longer! I have to push!”

 

“Fine!”

 

My wife pushed and pushed as I watched helplessly the miracle of birth. I took her hand in mine as she screamed, in pain and was crowning. A baby’s cry indicated that our son arrived into this cruel horrid world we live in.

 

“He’s beautiful, little one.” I snog her lips as she responded quickly against them.

 

“Tom Marvolo Riddle the Third.”

 

“I can not complain about that, wife.”

 

“Thank you for taking me and giving the life I wished for so long.”

 

“I am glad you feel that way, Madam Riddle. I thank you for the heir that I so desired to have my entire life.”

 

“Voldemort, I am ready to kill Potter for the love I have for our family.”

 

“Let it be so, little one. Let it be so. It will happen, do not fret.”

 

“I will protect him and you with all I have, My Lord.”

 

“I, you, little one.”

 

                      ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~

 

I took care of our son, as we hid in Riddle Manor away from the wizarding world. My husband tried very hard to be a doting father and husband to our son and myself, thus he hadn’t been with anyone before, it was difficult for him to adjust to married life.

 

“Burp him that way, My Lord.” My husband took our son and learned how to burp our son.

"How interesting, Madam. Very interesting." 

"What is, My Lord?" 

"Babies, dear wife. I want to have all the lot with you after the war. Has much as we desire--mostly I desire to have." 

"If you wish it, My Lord." 

"Oh, I intend to wish it, little one." 

 

               (****~~~~~~********~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~*******~~~****)

 

**4 months later:**

 

We were now at the Battle at Hogwarts, as she saw glares from her old friends. I gave them something to scream about as they roll on the floor with my curses. The war was fought with my wife by my side, as she had fallen in love with me since she was captured, Potter tried to take her away as we fought against each other. But, I was quite fast and killing him on the spot. The wife hugged me as I felt no guilt for what I had done to her ex-friend.

 

“It’s been six months since we made our union, Voldemort. I want to celebrate by asking if you would take me—“ I snogged her face off as we made love in the courtyard.

 

“MY LITTLE ONE!”

 

“MY LORD!”

 

“I finally won, dear wife. I will live forever.”

 

“With me, forever.”

 

“Madam Riddle, it will be an honour.”

 

 

            (****~~~~********~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~*****)

 

 

**50 years later:**

 

Voldemort had become minister. I was still his wife. The day we won the war, we conceived triplets. They were born two months later. After the triplets, we had more and more children. Over 50 children in the span of 15 years together. I love the man who is dark and have hatred for the muggles. I am considered a half-blood as my husband as referred me as. It’s our 51st wedding anniversary since we set our bond in union that day in Malfoy Manor. Our children had children, which we were on great-grandchildren now.

 

“I never thought that this day would come, Madam.”

 

“Me either, dear.”

 

“It feels like a normal marriage, does it not, my little one?”

 

“Yes, Voldemort.”

 

“51 years later, and you are still calling me that?”

 

“Of course, dear, how can I not call you that sexy name.”

 

“Sexy? I beg to differ, Madam Riddle.”

 

“You are and you have always been to me since we married.”

 

“Do you regret all you’ve done with me?”

 

“No.” I kiss his cheek. “Never looked back on what we did together. I will forever be grateful for being married to the very man who changed the wizarding world for the better.”

 

“Little one, you are something to me. Always will be.”

 

“How about we go dance on Potter’s grave!?”

 

“I think that—is a marvelous idea, wife! Let’s go!” We apparated away to the cemetery which held some witches and wizards who died in the second wizarding war. Potter’s grave being the front and center of the lot.

 

We danced to our heart’s content as my husband was minister of the world and nations. No one ever dare to stop him from what he was doing, no matter if it was dancing on graves.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Peace and Love


End file.
